SGC Confidential
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive, so thinks Dr. Daniel Jackson. Absolute total fluff Vaguely disguised as romance action adventure, DV in clandestine relationship. A little SJ admission. Some SG1 team interaction silly fic
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

Title: SGC Confidential

Author: By spacegypsy1

Rating: T  
Category: romance/Action/adventure  
Season: Post season 10   
Featured Character(s): Vala, Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, Mitchell

Pairings: D/V some S/J

Warnings: Possible unrecognizable reference to Unending/No Spoilers

A/N: Thanks Betas! Mari, Aly and Sam.

Synopsis: Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive, so thinks Dr. Daniel Jackson. Absolute total fluffiness. Vaguely disguised as romance/action adventure, D/V in clandestine relationship. A little S/J admission. Some SG-1 team interaction with a dash of Jack stirred in for spice.

**Chapter One: Welcome Home**

"I thought you'd never get back!" Vala hugged Daniel, her arms locked all the way around his waist, head on his chest.

Pulling back just slightly, he closed his eyes and took in the scent that was Vala. He had missed her too.

Only three SF's were in the Gateroom. But, still he felt uncomfortable with an audience. It was 0300 and he was exhausted. He chuckled. When had he started thinking in military time?

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. It's late. I'm tired."

"How was Atlantis?"

"Weird as ever. There's so much there - it boggles the mind."

She pulled back, smiling. "What'd you bring?" She eyed the container hanging over his shoulder.

"Not sure, but it looks like it might be a component to something we found about five years ago."

Daniel set her aside; he handed his gear to the waiting SF and with Vala trailing behind left the Gateroom.

In the corridor, Vala took his hand, but he pulled it loose, with a look that clearly said 'don't'.

Vala pouted. "I've gotten a new part-time job."

"What?" His face registered complete surprise.

"I'm now Sam's new lab assistant. She asked me yesterday, and cleared it with General Landry. Now I get to touch all her doohickie and no one yells at me." Her grin was happy and full of wonder.

"Good for you, Sam needs all the help she can get." He paused, watching her 'happy dance' down the corridor, having no idea where she got such energy at three in the morning. "It's late and I need to shower and go to bed."

"Yummm. I'm up for that."

"Vala, be good. I'm too tired to play games."

Again, she pouted. The halls were deserted except for the occasional guard.

Vala followed Daniel all the way to the locker room door, practically skipping in her enthusiasm.

He turned and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

She stood glaring at the closed door. He was getting too difficult to manage! She crossed her arms around her middle and lingered there conjuring up things to annoy him with.

The door opened suddenly, and shirtless Daniel grabbed her wrist and snatched her in the room. The door closed, Vala was shoved against it and he kissed her longingly, making up for lost time. Just as suddenly, he opened the door; lips still attached for a moment in hungry kisses, and shoved her back out the door.

Grinning wickedly, alone in the hall, she heard the door lock, "Humph!" She hugged herself again, satisfied for the moment and wandered off to her quarters. There was nothing patient about Val Mal Doran, but she was learning.

Briefing room- 0900

Daniel was distracted. He kept losing his train of thought while giving his report. He was thinking about his conversation with Sam. Apparently Sam thought Vala was gifted in trend analysis and had caught a few errors in Sam's latest theory. According to Sam, it had saved hours of work. Will wonders never cease?

"Jackson?" Mitchell prompted.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He finished the preliminary report in double time, and found that the table occupants stared in consternation at him. "What? Too confusing?"

"Not at all, just surprised you didn't take an hour to give me a five minute explanation." Mitchell gathered his papers.

"Good work, Dr. Jackson. I'm sure the written report will cover any details Colonel Mitchell missed. Colonel Carter, get with Dr. Jackson about that artifact, and report back to me before any plans for testing its counterpoint at Area 51 are made. Dismissed." General Landry stood and left the conference room.

Sam walked out with Daniel. "You get any sleep?"

"Barely enough." He smiled.

Sam squeezed his arm in sympathy "I've got the device in my lab. Can you meet me there in an hour or so?"

"Yeah, I've got a few things to finish up, and then I'll be down." Sam headed off toward her lab as Daniel made a straight shot for Vala's quarters.

He tapped on her door; she opened it slowly, peering out as if not expecting anyone. He grinned.

Vala shut the door behind him. "What took you so long!?" She jumped into his arms, kissing him like crazy, dragging him across towards the bed.

Daniel got a hold of her hands, pushed her gently away. "Stop that!" He scolded, laughing.

She pulled at his black T-shirt, freeing it from his waist band.

He anchored it back in place. "There are cameras everywhere."

She lip locked him again, "I don't care," came her plea between sizzling kisses, "No one watches them anyway."

"I care, and yes they do." He got her by the hands again. Holding her in place, eyes warm and caring on her face.

Vala pulled free, sat on the bed, a defeated and long frustrated sigh indicating her mood. "I hate this. I'm not good at sneaky, I don't know how to pretend to be something I'm not. I'm not skilled at clandestine meetings and conning unsuspecting friends. I'm useless at hiding information and being sly and devious. It's just not me." She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

Amazement had him standing open mouthed without a word handy to respond to her ridiculous statement.

His laughter had her looking up at him. He finally spoke. "Not good at sneaky? Don't know how to pretend to be something you're not? Not skilled at clandestine meetings and conning unsuspecting friends; useless at hiding information and being sly and devious? Are you kidding me?"

"No. Why?" Vala studied him in wide eyed innocence.

He shook his head vigorously, letting her words rattle around in his skull. He let it go. An hour of barbs and snide remarks was not on his calendar for today. "We'll go out to dinner tonight, go by my place, and spend some time alone … together. I'll bring you back late." His eyebrows did that 'oh yeah' thing while his enticing grin grew wider.

"I still don't understand the whole sneaking around, 'Daniel and Vala are not having sex' thing." Vala came to him, moved close into his personal space; let her body melt into all his planes and angles.

With great difficulty he backed away. "Because."

"Ah, now I understand." Her dismal expression nearly had him laughing again.

"Because I don't want the team, or anybody else, worrying that our relationship might change our working relationship. People tend to believe that partners don't function as well in a fight, being too preoccupied with each other's safety in deadly situations."

"No one on SG-1 would consider that!"

"No, but others would and it could break down team moral. It's just better this way."

"And that's the only reason, Daniel? You're sure? It isn't that you don't want anyone thinking you've gone around the bend…as you people say..."

He grinned and answered honestly, "Maybe that too." He kissed her on the nose. "See ya' later. I really have a lot of work to do."

---


	2. Chapter 2 Tangled Web

**Chapter Two: Tangled Web**

Daniel took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and rolled his stiff neck.

Sam checked the computer screen, changing formulas, trying new ideas in her theory for the device Daniel had brought back from Atlantis.

Vala sat on a counter, legs swinging, eating an apple and watching them.

Sam looked at Daniel, "there's definitely similarities, probably somehow connected. I just don't know how. Yet." She swung the computer screen to Daniel. The split screen showed the new device and the one now in storage at Area 51. "See right here," Sam indicated a niche in the new device, "This has similar markings surrounding the niche as the ones on the side of this one." She pointed to the top of the other piece of equipment.

Vala was leaning over Daniel champing away at her apple. "Oh!" A piece of apple fell out of her mouth. "It's male and female! Little boy," She pointed to the phallic like protrusion on the Area 51 apparatus, "and little girl," she pointed to the niche in the newly acquired device from Atlantis. "One goes in the other one. How clever. Perfect fit." She looked Daniel right in the eyes and grinned devilishly.

"She's right!" Sam swung the screen back and started a new set of calculations.

Daniel eyed Vala threateningly.

"What? I didn't do anything. Besides, I'm starving, if you get my drift." Tossing her hair back, Vala turned her attention to Sam.

"I'll eat later," Sam said without looking up.

"Well, Daniel. I suppose it's just you and me. You up for this? Hmmm?" Head tilted all the way, Vala grinned.

He dropped his head on the desk a moment and refrained from banging it repeatedly.

Sam waved a hand in their direction. "Go on Daniel, go ahead and take her. I've got a lot to do."

He groaned, stood, took Vala by the hand and led her from the lab.

---

In the darkness, Vala was leaning over Daniel, her hair spilling in his face. "Wake up sleepyhead, it's Oh something or the other and I should be getting back before someone discovers I'm fooling around with their archeologist."

He mumbled and turned over.

"Daniel?" She crawled back under the covers and snuggled up to his back.

"Hmmm?"

"It's two in the morning."

"Okay, an hour. I need to sleep an hour."

"That's what you said an hour ago."

He turned, rustling the sheets in the cool darkness. He pulled her into his arms, "Yes, I did, but then I didn't sleep, did I?"

"An hour? This slinking around is your idea. Personally I think it a bit wonko."

"Shh."

---

Daniel sat straight up and squinted against the blaring sunshine. "What time is it!?" He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock.

Vala didn't respond. She was out cold, taking up three quarters of the bed.

"Vala!"

She came up fighting the sheets. "What is it?'

"It's seven thirty!"

"In the morning? Oh well there you have it. Doomed. Found out." She said sarcastically.

"Get up. Get dressed. We need to be out of here in ten minutes."

"Daniel! I can't be out of anywhere in ten minutes."

He was already hopping into his clothes, making his way towards the bathroom.

Vala slipped out of Daniel's T shirt into her underwear, pulled her hair into uneven pigtails and found her shoes. That was about all she had the strength for. She crawled back on the bed.

He came out of the bathroom in a rush, ready to hit the road. He stopped suddenly at the sight of her. Everyman's fantasy was sprawled across his bed. He was done for… could quite possibly lose his job, his mind, his heart. How had he gotten from a single searing kiss on the Prometheus to this?

Their lives had been enmeshed from the beginning. But he'd changed over the last few years. And so had she. Subtle things. Their bickering was more fun and challenging, rarely done in true anger. Her constant sexual innuendos had changed from impulsive rhetoric to well planned darts. He had come to recognize they were expressions of true feelings. It was her Modus operandi, her language.

And him? He's spent too many years wallowing around in self pity. Blinding himself to life; to this. He cared for her greatly. And she cared for him. Neither of them ready to go further than that.

---

Vala slept the entire way in the car. He dropped her off at the entrance and shooed her inside, to give her a head start. Parking the car he meandered his way to his office.

Teal'c met him in the hall. "DanielJackson, have you seen ValaMalDoran? She did not check in last night and I have been unable to locate her this morning."

Now here's were it gets tricky. He couldn't lie to his team mates, his friends. "Yeah, saw her just a minute ago."

"It is most unlike her to miss our training session. And since she did not return last night, I am beginning to worry for her." Teal'c looked away, then back to Daniel, "If you…."

"Muscles! There you are, sorry I was late. Overslept. Silly me, up all night long doing all kinds of unspeakable things." Vala cut her eyes to Daniel with a smirk, then back to Teal'c with a sweet smile, "But here I am. Ready?"

They left Daniel befuddled and alone in the hall.

"Hey, Jackson?" Mitchell caught up with him later, down the hall.

"Mitchell." Daniel nodded, hoping to escape anymore questions.

"Where'd you disappear to last night?"

"Oh, you know, dinner. Real food. Home. Real bed."

"You talk to Sam?"

"Not this morning, why?"

"She's plannin' on taking that thing to Area 51, to see if it connects to the other one. I'm takin' SG-15 to P somethin' or the other, with Teal'c. I was wonderin' if you would be willing to head out with Reynolds group for a show and tell."

"Sure. When?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, they just got the call and you know the story on that – Unas and all."

"Ohh kaaay. Yeah. I can do that."

"I haven't seen Vala since last night. The guard said she left with you."

"Ah, we went to dinner."

"Damn, you know where she went after that? She didn't check in with the guard. I'm gonna have her hide for that, she knows better."

"Ah, she's here, just went to practice whatever with Teal'c"

"Great, Sam wants her to go to Area 51. Hopefully they won't keep her." Mitchell grinned.

"Hopefully."

Mitchell patted Jackson on the back. "Okay, I'll find her. You gear up, they're waitin' for you."

Daniel watched Mitchell walk away. _'__Oh__ what a __tangled __web __we __weave__, when first __we__ practice to deceive__' Sir Walter Scott had been __so__ right._

While he geared up, he took a minute to send Vala a quick email. He shut the computer down, grabbed his gear and ran to the Gateroom.

---

Vala stared at the email, reading it for the tenth time. 'Gone with Reynolds to new Unas sight. Be back soon. Miss you. D.'

She sighed longingly, chin on her hand, elbow braced on the table.

"Miss him?" Sam asked looking up from her work on the computer.

Vala's expression screamed 'guilty as charged'.

Sam smiled in understanding. "How's it going with you two?"

Vala sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. You seem to be getting along a lot better." She tucked her head down, hiding her smile. She had no idea what was going on between them….but she had her suspicions.

Vala read the email again, _Miss you, D._ It was a government facility, and all emails were subject to scrutiny. _Miss you. _He could have managed a bit more than that. _Miss you, D._ Something more. _Be back soon._ Like how long are you going to be gone? _Miss you, D._ How much? She saved the email. Looking up at Sam she answered, "Well, yes, getting along much better. That's it. We are getting along. That's all we are doing."

"I was thinking," Sam changed the subject, "that we should drive to Area 51. A little road trip. Take your Porsche, if you want, let the top down. It's only about six hours. But we could take the scenic route and stop along the way, maybe stay overnight somewhere. That way we could take two days. But I think it would be fun."

"Oh, I'd love that!" Vala rubbed her palms together in glee.

"Great. I'll go talk to General Landry."

When Sam left, Vala pulled up the email again


	3. Chapter 3 Road Trip

**Chapter Three: Road Trip**

Sam's doohickie was packed in the small space behind the seats. The last of their gear and personal effects were stowed in the trunk. In the stillness of twilight they exchanged happy smiles.

"You sure you want me to drive?" Sam asked.

Vala looked up at the remaining stars wondering exactly were he was. "Yes. You know I still can't get used to that. I find it disconcerting to have the motor/trunk thingies rearranged." Vala shut the hood and hopped into the passenger seat.

Vala looked at Sam who stood outside the car. "Come on Thelma!'

Laughing Sam got in the driver's seat. "Oh no, we are not going there, I've seen that movie!" She started the car and pulled onto the highway.

Vala pulled a bag up off the floor, opening it to reveal the CD's inside. "So, what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't care!" Sam laughed, enjoying driving the red Porsche convertible. "This is as much fun as driving my motorcycle! I might just have to trade off for something like this!"

Neither of the two women noticed the non-descript car that followed far behind them when they pull out on I-25 towards New Mexico.

A few hours down the road they were high on laughter, giddy with windblown hair and hoarse from singing along to every song on every CD. Sam had on Vala's sunglasses and red scarf. Vala wore Sam's 'Flyboy' Air Force Raybans. They were carefree, leaving all their work worries back at the SGC.

The car that followed far behind them was passed by an equally bland model and the occupants waved off, switching out to remain undiscovered.

---

General Jack O'Neill stood behind his desk, phone to his ear, nodding disinterested, motioning to the aide who stood in the doorway.

The airman entered and handed Jack a folder marked Top Secret. He hated that, they all said Top Secret…what was the point?

Still listening on the phone and waving the airman out of his office, Jack pulled the documents out of the folder. Bold print jumped off the paper at him; **Lt. Col. Samantha Carter and Vala Mal Doran**. **Red Porsche convertible, south on I-25**. **Being tailed by….**

He stopped listening, slammed the phone down on the Chief of Staff and muttered, "Damn it Carter!"

Before he left the building Jack made two very long distanced calls. He took the time to explain the situation to Mitchell and Teal'c, but when he got Daniel on the radio all he said was, "Daniel! Get your ass back here right now, we need you. That's an order!"

Walking the tarmac with General O'Neill towards the waiting jet, the airman shouted above the noise, "There's a car waiting. The rest of SG-1 is already in route, they'll meet you there."

Jack nodded and boarded the plane to Area 51.

---

"Where are we?" Vala asked searching the road for a sign.

"Just outside of Albuquerque."

Vala dug in her bag and took a small notebook out and jotted something down.

"What's that?" Sam peered over watching Vala scribble.

"A travel journal, you know planets, countries, states and towns I've visited." Vala looked at Sam's worried expression. "Don't fret. It's coded in Goa'uld."

Sam nodded with a grin, "You didn't even notice that good looking cowboy trying to flirt with you when we stopped to eat, did you?"

"What cowboy?"

"What's going on with you and Daniel?" Pushing the stinging tendrils of hair from her face, Sam turned to her friend.

Vala stared out the windshield. "Nothing." She popped a CD in to the player and ignored Sam's continued stare.

"You haven't been bickering much." Sam wasn't letting this one go.

Vala only shrugged.

"Okay, fine, but if you want to talk, I'm here to listen." Sam smiled, then stretched her back.

For the next few hours they laughed and talked about everything but Daniel. Finally Vala couldn't stop herself.

"I'm sleeping with the archeologist." She confessed quietly.

"I knew it!" Sam leaned forward, checked the mirrors for traffic, and turned looking at Vala.

"He doesn't want anyone to know. And you can't tell him I told you. No matter what. No matter how close you two are, no matter what happens, you can't tell him or anyone else."

Sam understood their dilemma. "I won't, I promise."

"He thinks it would be bad for the team. For moral or some such nonsense."

"He's right. It's best this way. For a while anyway. I know how hard it is. But now's not the right time." Sam felt sorry for her friend.

"What's going on with you and Jack?"

Oh boy, Sam didn't see that one coming. "Nothing."

Vala glanced at Sam with a silly grin. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

They were pulling out of Albuquerque when Sam turned and said quietly, "I'm sleeping with the General."

"Humph! I knew it. But I won't tell him you told me and I won't tell anyone, especially Daniel."

They just looked at each other and laughed. When they pulled off the interstate seemingly in the middle of no where, neither noticed the car that took the same exit.

----

After shopping and antiquing the afternoon away the two returned to the motel.

While Vala searched out the candy machine, Sam settled in with her lap top to find a way to test their theory that the artifact was some type of transporter mechanism.

Vala returned without candy, looking distracted and inexplicably happy.

"No candy?" Glancing up from the lap top Sam questioned her empty handed friend.

"I definitely found the candy."

"And you didn't bring me any?" Sam looked disappointed.

"Umm, didn't find your flavor. I think I'll wander around for other goodies, do you mind?

"Nope. I'm going to work on this until I can't focus anymore and then turn in."

Daniel leaned his back against the inside of his door, waiting impatiently; chewing the inside of his lip, taking his glasses on and off, pulling imaginary lint from his black T-shirt. He glanced at his watch, put his glasses on the dresser by the door and tried to see his watch again.

He'd tried waiting patiently for Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c, but they were still in route to Area 51 when he'd hop scotched his way across the galaxy and gotten the Daedalus to beam him into the town where he'd discovered Vala and Sam had stopped. Renting a car he tracked them to the motel and waited.

He'd surprised Vala by the candy machine after waiting there for twenty minutes. He knew she'd show up sooner or later.

The minute she had spotted him her eyes went round and her mouth formed a delighted O. He'd grinned and she'd hopped into his arms, legs around his waist and kissed him senseless. When she tried to ask questions, he'd kissed her senseless and arranged a rendezvous.

A light tap on the door jerked him out of his reverie. He yanked her into the room. Arms and lips locked they stumbled across the room falling to the bed.

Later, tangled in pillows and covers, Daniel held her face in his hands, "hello, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Hello, darling." She whispered back. Coming up on one elbow she ran a hand down his cheek. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"Long story," he rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Not a good story, I see." Pulling his black T-shirt off the floor she shrugged into it and walked around the bed.

He looked up. "Some one's been following you since you left Colorado Springs."

"Who?" Although she plastered a look of concern on her face, she crossed her arms slightly irritated.

"We're not sure. Jack got the intel. We figured they were after the device. But they haven't made a move, and they had plenty of chances."

"How do you know?" Irritation edged into her voice.

"We were tracking the cars on satellite. Jack and the guys are on their way to Area 51, probably there now, waiting."

"And no one bothered to tell us? Assuming Sam doesn't know." A speck more irritation crept in.

Daniel shook his head. "Nope, Jack's big idea. He wanted to see what they were up to, we had you both covered. He didn't want to spoil your fun, if it was all some stalker or something else equally as bizarre."

Daniel reached and pulled her arms open, taking her hands in his. "Please don't be angry. I've missed you. I'd rather see you smile."

Well what's a girl to do when their beloved says something like that! "I'm not mad, not really," she hugged his face to her chest and sighed in surrender to his charms.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we check on Sam?" .

"There are two marines in a van watching your room."

Her surrender didn't last long. Vala played with his hair, still holding him to her, but now her eyes were closing to aggravated slits. "And where are the bad guys?"

Uh oh, there was that irritation again. His voice was muffled because she'd unconsciously pushed his face a little too hard into her chest. "We've got somebody tailing them now. Vala I can't breathe."

She took a deep breath and let him go. "I'm going to shower." She needed a hot shower to calm herself down.

Relieved to have come out of that unscathed, he dressed, moved to the chair and turned on the Discovery channel.

Vala, wearing his other pajama bottoms and her midriff tank top, came out into the room, still drying her hair.

She stopped to watch him watching something about dolphins. She loved that about him, his ability to focus on every detail, undistracted and fully intent on what he was doing. Hmmm, she closed her eyes a moment. Yes, she loved that about him.

Sitting on his lap, she tossed the wet towel across the room. Feet flat on the floor, hands resting in her lap, spine straight, she watched the program. "You know, Daniel, I think dolphins are universal."

"Really?" He looked at her fascinated.

"I've seen them on several planets."

His arm went around her waist and she relaxed against him, pulling her legs up and tucking them under her.

He turned the volume down. Placed the remote on the table and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4 The Alien Arrives in Roswell

**Chapter Four: The Alien arrives in Roswell**

Vala pleaded with Sam to stop at some Alien themed motel in Roswell, but Sam argued against it with tales of giant cockroaches and lack of WiFi for email hook up, until Vala yielded.

While Sam checked in with Landry, Vala checked her email. Nothing. Well, except for the three from Landry who still awaited her last three mission reports.

According to Sam, Landry had been somewhat distracted during his conversation, had requested that they stay on base. She took it as a request and not orders, and opted for the freedom – and the pool – of some local motel on the outskirts of Roswell.

After dinner Sam check on the arrangements for their experiment at Area 51 tomorrow and the two enjoyed a little vacation time poolside. Laying on the chaise lounges they caught the last of the sun.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Oh, nothing." Vala had promised Daniel she wouldn't tell until she heard from him. He assured her if everything was okay, there would be no need to bother Sam, and if not, SG-1 would be there to tell her.

It was Carter who answered the knock at their door an hour later, Vala close behind her.

Sam's eyes grew round in complete surprise, "Sir?"

"Carter." Jack looked at his feet.

"Daniel?" Sam blinked in confusion.

"Sam." Daniel said then looked at Vala.

"Cam?" Sam frowned, concerned.

"Yep." Mitchell responded.

"And Teal'c?" Sam was totally confused now.

Well, obviously everything was not alright. "Miss me?" Vala grinned happy to see Daniel anyway.

"What's going on?" Sam stood back while Jack and SG-1 entered the room.

"Not sure. You've had a tail the whole way here." Mitchell stated. Jack glowered at Mitchell then turned back to Sam.

Teal'c, Jack, Mitchell and Sam sat at the chairs around the small table, while Vala and Daniel sat on the nearest bed.

"The entire way?" Sam glare at Jack nonplused. "And no one bothered to tell us?"

Vala ducked her head, but Sam had her back to her and didn't see her guilty look.

"We had you on Satellite, and when we finally got a van of marines behind you, the car following you skedaddled. Me, Mitchell and T went after them." Jack smiled proudly.

"We lost them." Teal'c confessed and Jack turned to him with a feral glint.

Sam twisted towards Daniel. "And where were you?"

"Watching you."

Completely turning in her chair, Sam stared at Vala but said nothing.

Vala shrugged noncommittally.

---

The following evening, after hours of trial and error, Sam and Vala, along with Sam's former team at Area 51, concluded that a vital component in the Area 51 device was missing. Discouraged, the women left the base and returned to their motel room.

"Don't you want to go have dinner with the boys?" Vala questioned Sam who just kept studying her laptop.

"No." Sam snapped not looking up.

"Sam?"

After a long silence Sam looked at Vala. "He was your candy, wasn't he?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. It all got so wonky - I didn't know what to do."

As hard as she tried Sam couldn't stay mad at Vala, "It's okay, it's not your fault. It's Jack's."

"You're mad at him?"

"Furious."

"Then let's order in! Damn them anyway, sneaky bastards and all that other rubbish they mouth off." Vala was disappointed that she wasn't going to see Daniel, but she wasn't about to let her friend down again.

"Thanks, ordering in sounds good."

---

Jack pulled off his boots and tossed them across the room, "The artifact is safe and sound at Area 51, our stalkers have disappeared, and all is well, so I guess I'll head back tomorrow." He looked at Mitchell, "Mitchell, you and T can follow those two back, and Daniel can beam himself back to Unasland from Area 51." Jack seemed please with himself even if Carter wasn't talking to him.

"Unasland?" Daniel eyed Jack with mild contempt. "Can't. the Daedalus is out of orbit, I'll have go back to SGC with them and gate back to … Unasland from there."

"Seems simple enough," Mitchell headed for the door. "I'm tired and I still have to check in with the IOA and the marines to see what's new with our 'stalkers', I'm stayin' on base tonight, see you guys tomorrow."

"I will accompany ColonelMitchell. I believe I will retire early … and watch O'Neill's favorite team on the television." Teal'c followed Mitchell out.

Jack flipped on the sports channel and settled back with a beer. There were still two marines taking watch from across the street, as well as the IOA goons prowling around somewhere. The artifact was safe, so he felt comfortable. Carter would get over it. He smiled, turned up the volume and grabbed a piece of cold, stale pizza.

Daniel came out of the bathroom, drying his hair and squinting without his glasses, "I was thinking…"

"Now that can be dangerous!" Jack laughed as he popped the top of another beer.

Scowling Daniel continued, "It might be a bad idea to leave Sam and Vala alone and vulnerable since we really don't know who or what those guys were up to."

Turning the volume down on the television, Jack sat up, a light bulb look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Well," Daniel put his glasses on, "maybe you should go over there and stay. And, well… maybe Vala should probably come over her, or vice versa."

Liking the sound of that, Jack stood, trying not to appear anxious or interested in Daniel's plan.

"I mean," Daniel continued in effort to encourage Jack, "we have two beds in each room."

"That way they'd both be safe, right?" Jack said a little too eager.

"Right, it's not like we don't do this all the time, I mean on missions, sleeping in the same place. You remember, right?" Daniel was getting excited at the prospect of Jack falling for his ruse.

"Right, good plan, you go tell Carter." Jack was looking for his boots.

"Me?"

"Well it's your idea."

"Yeah, but you're in command!"

"No I'm not," Jack was hoping on one foot trying to get a boot on the other. "I'm just the … the advisor in this little … whatever, thingy."

Daniel glared at Jack, "You're the one who got all bent out of shape and came up with the off the wall scheme to follow them. You go tell them."

Finally frustrated with trying to put on his boots, Jack sat to continue the task, "I'm not pissing Carter off any more than I already have. You go."

"Jack! You need to go. I don't wanna be the one. I wouldn't know what to say! It's your place to tell them."

"Not a chance!" Jack stood boots on and tucking his shirttail in.

"Fine! Stay up all night worried about them."

Jack cocked his head to one side, "I'm not worried, we've got backup."

"Oh really? Like that always works." Daniel's hands were on his hips and he eyed Jack with scorn.

"Good point." Nodding, Jack shoved his hands in his pockets.

Then Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'll wait here, send Vala over."

"Red rover, red rover, send Vala right over. Are you freakin' nuts! You're the civilian."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Okay, we both go." Jack opened the door looking back at Daniel.

"Fine! You knock, I'll be right behind you." Daniel blinked, smiled and waited.

Jack grabbed Daniel's sleeve and yanked him down the walkway to Carter's door.


	5. Chapter 5 Useless Guards

**Chapter Five: Useless Guards**

"Carter!?" Jack called banging on the door. "Open the door!"

Daniel shoved Jack aside, "Clever Jack - that should work. Hey Vala?" Daniel lightly tapped the door, "it's me Daniel."

The door opened and Daniel sneered at Jack a moment before turning back to Vala.

Daniel and Vala stared at each other grinning like fools until they both realized Jack watched intently, his brows furrowed.

"Yes?" Vala managed to say.

"Ah, Sam, Jack has something he wants to … to ahmm…" Daniel took a glance at Jack who stood, mouth open and speechless in the doorway.

Taking a small step into the room, Jack put on his best 'I'm serious' face, "Carter, it's not a good idea to …"

"Stay alone..." Daniel helped out.

"Stay alone and …" Jack was looking at the floor.

"...and be vulnerable to whoever might be out there." Daniel continued for him.

"…and be vulnerable to whoever might be out there, because…." Now Jack was looking around the room.

"…because it's not safe. Vala should come over with me and Jack will stay here with you. Just to be safe. Of course." Daniel pursed his lips, nodded once and smiled at Vala.

Jack jerked his thumb in Daniel's direction, "Yeah, what he said."

"I think it's a marvelous proposal, don't you Sam?" When Sam didn't answer Vala prompted her again, "Samantha?"

"I'd rather sleep with the artifact tied to my chest in the middle of the interstate." Sam stated with quiet, cold malice.

"Oh." Vala pouted, sighed in resignation and plopped down on the bed, head crossways on the mattress, arms flung out and legs dangling off the end.

"Look here Colonel Carter, I'm not staying up all night worried about you and your spacemouseketeer over there. We're switching partners for the night and that's all there is to it. Get my drift? "

Daniel's head pulled back and he gave Jack a double take look.

Sam stood at attention, "Is that an order… SIR!?"

"Well, of course it's not an order, Carter, it's a suggestion." Jack put both hands up in surrender and shook his head.

"Good. Because I am staying right here." Folding her arms across her chest, Sam stood her ground, glaring at Jack.

Vala groaned.

"Not a problem. We'll be right next door if you need us." Jack turned on his heels and left.

Daniel eyed Vala still prone on the bed, gave her an 'I tried' gesture and followed Jack out the door.

Arms still crossed and that furious expression still on her face, Sam stared at the closed door. "Ha! Of all the nerve!"

Vala groaned.

Sam went back to her computer and continued where she'd left off and poor Vala groaned again.

Sam slammed the laptop closed. "Fine! Go! Send the General over, but tell him he'd better not say one word to me – not ONE word!"

---

Late into the night the knock at the door sent Vala scurrying from Daniel's bed, heart beating wildly. Then she giggled, anf shimmied into Daniel's T-shirt and pajama bottoms. "We've been discovered! I can just see your tabloids now; Archeologist, Dr. Daniel Jackson, known for his wonko theory that pyramids are landing sites for alien spaceships is caught in bed with beautiful alien at a Roswell Motel."

Daniel laughed, then shushed her and motioned her towards the bathroom. He waved his hands around his head, as if telling her to rectify her mussed hair. She rolled her eyes, but went anyway.

Daniel dressed, yelling out, "Hold on a minute." He went toward the door, then thinking it had to be Jack – most likely banished by Sam - he turned back and messed up the other bed in the room so Jack wouldn't know he and Vala had been in the same bed. Daniel had barely put his eye to the peep hole when the door burst open, knocking him back. Trying to regain his senses, he moved forward toward his assailant when the zat blast hit him.

Vala nearly flew out of the bathroom, jumping on the back of one of the attackers, strangling him. He flung her off and the other one zatted her. Leaving Daniel unconscious on the floor, they hauled Vala out, dumped her in the back of a Van beside unconscious Sam, and drove off.

**---**

One of their captors, a large thug, with the innocuous name of Bud stood behind the still unconscious women, each tied to a chair in some sleazy, alien themed motel room. The other man, obviously the brains, manipulated the conjoined devices, identical to the ones now at Area 51.

The apparatus was glowing, it's circle of light expanding, exponentially. The brainy one, Mason, was studying Carter's lap top, then adjusting the device. He already knew the two components together created a transporter beam that used any Stargate in a thousand mile radius, he only needed Carter's technical information to complete his work. "I knew she'd figure it out. We only had to wait patiently." Mason looked closely at the pictures of the Area 51 device. "Their's is missing both crystals, good."

Bud looked at the two women. "Mason, what did we need these two for? We could have taken the laptop and not had the excess baggage."

"Because we have a store house full of alien devices, and we need Carter and her assistant to figure them out. We'll be rich, Bud, beyond any expectation. We'll use this, take them with us and transport ourselves out of here and no one will ever find us. Not even Jack O'Neill can figure this out."

"I don't like the idea of 'beaming' myself. I hate science fiction. It gives me the creeps." Bud moved around to Carter's side to get a better look at the scary machine that was now sending out a wide pulsing light.

"Too late, the beam's winding up, I've set the coordinates."

Suddenly, Sam stood, slamming the chair into the chin of the thug, knocking him back.

Vala rushed Mason, ramming her head into his stomach, then hitting him with the back of the chair she was still tied to.

Sam head butted the thug, turning suddenly and backed into him with the chair legs and managed to shove him hard into the dresser. He hit his head and fell unconscious to the floor.

Mason shoved Vala aside, sending her and the chair backwards, and he stepped into the active beam, the artifacts in his hand and disappeared.

Vala used her wiry strength to pull herself, chair and all to stand. Sam stood over the unconscious thug, pulling loose from her bonds. The two women grinned at each other.

That's how Jack and Daniel found them when they burst through the door.

"Oh my god!" Daniel looked at the scraped cheek and blackening eye on Vala, then turned to Sam who seeped blood from a cut on her forehead. "Are you two okay?"

Vala laughed. "It's nothing."

Sam nodded to Vala, laughing with her.

Jack stood over the thug, "I see you managed to beat the crap out of him, good job!"

Sam sent a resentful stare his way and Jack had the good sense to look contrite. He rubbed his aching zatted head, rolled his neck and walked outside.

---

It didn't take Mitchell and Teal'c ten minutes to arrive. After checking on the two zatted marines Mitchell searched the room before joining the others outside. The thug, awake now, was being interrogated by Teal'c in the parking lot, with Jack casually looking on.

Daniel tried to administer first aid but both Sam and Vala wouldn't sit still, as they retold the story with excited gestures punctuated with laughter. He left the women and started towards the thug with murder in his eyes.

"Ach…tsk…wait." Jack's arm went across Daniel's chest like a railroad crossing rail, stopping his momentum. "T's pissed, leave him be."

"I think I have a right to be involved in this." Daniel tried to shove Jack away.

"Do ya now, Danny-boy? And why is that?"

Again, Daniel tried to shove him aside. Jack took a handful of Daniel's shirt front and dragged him away from the scene. Daniel was shaking he was so livid. He kept turning his murderous, angry eyes back to Bud - who cringed in fear of the Jaffa - and Jack kept tugging Daniel along.


	6. Chapter 6 Oops!

**Chapter Six: Oops!**

Helicopters were swooping in and a train of government SUV's with siren's blaring were screeching into the parking lot.

"Let the cavalry clean up the mess." Jack pulled Daniel back over to Sam and Vala who continued their tale to Mitchell.

"Hold on, I'm confused," Mitchell was saying as they approached, "what was Vala doing in Daniel's room?"

Both women stopped grinning and looked at each other. Vala answered, "Well, Jack decided that we weren't safe, so he stayed with Sam and Daniel stayed with me."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. So why's Vala in Daniel's T-Shirt and pajamas?" Before the words were out Mitchell wished he hadn't said them, he really didn't want to know.

Sam bit the side of her mouth. "Because she forgot hers?"

"Good answer." Mitchell smiled and walked away.

Sam patted Daniel on his shoulder and without thinking she said. "You're secret's safe." She grinned and followed after Mitchell.

Daniel cut his eyes to Vala, and glared menacingly.

Vala's eyebrows went up and eyes went round with a failed attempt to look innocent. Slowly she tried to sneak off towards her room, but Daniel was right behind her. He stopped her, his hand on her arm.

With jaws clinched he whispered, "You told Sam didn't you?"

"It may have slipped out. Daniel, she won't say anything. Believe me, she REALLY understands."

Angry, he asked, "What's that supposed to mean."

Vala pulled free of his grasp. "Nothing. I can't tell you."

He looked her right in the eye, voice scratchy with barely controlled anger, "I'm really disappointed in you. I shouldn't be. I've let myself be blinded by your wiles; I gave into you like an idiot. I knew I couldn't trust you. You must be really proud of yourself."

Vala stood shocked by his outburst and then turned to walk away. Suddenly she turned back to him. "Unbelievable! I'm the idiot – to even think I saw the tiniest bit of kindness in you. But you're right, Daniel, I was only messing with you. You mean nothing…nothing to me. A target on which to practice my conniving ways!" She hit him as hard as she could across his shoulder and stormed off.

Mitchell and Jack were engrossed in details with the security forces, while Sam had watched the couple arguing, had caught a few words.

Jack looked across the parking lot at Sam, came over to where she looked sad eyed, toward Vala's retreating back. "Look, I messed up," he said apologetically, reaching for her hand.

She pulled away, "Go tell it to someone who cares," she waved her arm across the empty desert, "I'm done!" Sam marched off in the direction that Vala had gone.

Sam passed Daniel who stared vacantly at the menagerie of cars and helicopters. She stopped, turned back and walked right up to him, face to face. "I have half a mind to beat the crap out of you! I've never met anybody as self absorbed as you can be sometimes. Life is all about poor Daniel. You make up your mind about something and that's it. No if's ands or buts about it. You know Daniel, you and Jack are the perfect pair. Like bookends." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, shook her head in sheer lack of understanding how this trip could had escalated into such chaos.

Daniel dropped his head, his voice shaky, "Yeah, be sure to sever my head from my body and toss me in the desert so I can never, ever come back. You're a hundred percent right." He walked away.

Teal'c had missed the whole thing. So when he came upon Vala later he was confused by her apparent distress.

"ValaMalDoran?"

"Yes muscles?" She crumbled up an empty candy wrapper and stuck it in her pocket.

"Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed. She'd spent the last hour trying to convince herself that Daniel had not really meant what he said, but she had been unsuccessful.

"You do not appear to be fine." Teal'c came to stand in front of her.

"No, really…" Vala turned her head away.

"Are you crying?" With one gentle thumb he turned her face to him.

"Absolutely not,"

"And what is this…" he reached and softly wiped a tear from her cheek.

Vala burst in to heartbroken sobs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He patted her back, looking off across the desert. "What has DanielJackson done?"

"It… it's… it's …" She pulled at the fabric of his T shirt and wiped her tears.

She seemed shy and nervous, unsure. Things that the Jaffa had not witnessed in ValaMalDoran, at least not in this space and time. He would have to tread lightly, but his friend needed comfort. And he had learned that comforting ones friends was immensely comforting to ones self.

"I believe it is a human custom to share your thoughts on these matters with someone whom you consider to be a close friend." A ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"Daniel hates me. He will never see me as anything but some bingo."

"I believe the term is bimbo. I have heard it used by many of the younger men at SGC. It is not a good thing to call any person. I do not believe DanielJackson thinks this way about you."

"Muscles, do you think there is anyway in the world, any crazy alternate universe out there, some bizarre scenario in which Daniel could ever truly love someone like me?" She sat down on the curb, her elbows on her knees and her head propped up on her hands, looking up vulnerable and childlike, waiting for his reply.

Teal'c locked his hands behind his back. The setting sun shot gold rays upwards, red fire below, shimmering jewel like on the horizon.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Just, Yes?"

"Yes."

---

Since neither Daniel nor Sam seemed to be talking to him, and Mitchell and Teal'c were off cavorting with the security forces, Jack wandered over to Vala who sat alone on a curb near the motel office.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked concerned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Seems you and our spacemonkey over there are having some kind of ... well... I've seen the way you two... there's ahm... not that it's any of my business... it's just that, well, I've never seen him so ... ya' know... befuddled, well, that's not true...and with you, who woulda thunk it! Crap Vala, say something!

"You know, you're like Hathor." Vala stood and shoved her hands into her pockets, mocking Jack.

"WHAT!?"

"Like Hathor, breathing your essence and turning everyone into drizzling idiots. I find myself as well as everyone else who's around you saying things that sound remarkably like you."

"It's driveling not drizzling. Drizzling is like rain. That's not really rain yet, just drizzles, all wet and slimy just the same."

"There, you see?"

"Ya know, Vala, you're like Daniel on crack."

"What?"

"Like Daniel on crack, rattling off innocuous jibber jabber but in double time. Wacko hair," Jack shook his hands, fingers splayed on each side of his head. "Barbarella clothes," he cupped his hands at his chest, indicating a woman's bosom, "Jerky and jumpin' around like rabbit in a meth lab." He twitched and thrashed his arms around.

Hands on hips she glared, "What is a barbarella?"

"It's a movie. I'm surprised you haven't seen it since T owns every known Sci-Fi movie in the universe. Barbarella is this space chick; she's dressed in some extreme outer space get up. You know, lots of skin, space boots up to her… well, you get the idea."

"She sounds charming. I have my own Blockbuster card now; I'll have to check that out."

"See, that's it. That's what I mean." He was jabbing a pointed finger at her.

"Jack, you're not making a bit of sense. But that's fine, I think I understand."

He nodded. "There's beer in the cooler."

"Sounds wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7 Mitchell's Worst Nightmare

**Chapter Seven: Mitchell's Worse Nightmare.**

The somber group gathered in the parking lot early the next morning. Mitchell and Daniel were securing the Porsche to the tow dolly, while Teal'c inspected the trailer hitch. Jack tied the last of their personal gear to the top.

Sam took the driver's seat and no one challenged her. Teal'c scooted in beside Sam and Jack took the passenger window seat. Not a word was said as Mitchell got in beside Vala and Daniel took the seat behind Jack.

Teal'c stared ahead, a phantom smile on his face. The others sat grave faced. For an hour you could cut the tension in the SUV with a knife.

After they stopped for breakfast, Jack claimed the driver's seat, while Vala rode next to him and Mitchell stared in bafflement out the passenger window. Teal'c sat behind Jack, Daniel in the middle and Sam behind Mitchell. They rode another hour in silence.

Sam reached for Daniel's hand, squeezed it and smiled repentant at him. He responded with an apologetic smile.

Teal'c turned toward Sam and Daniel with a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow. Mitchell looked around confused, as Vala relaxed, smiled sweetly at Jack, who nodded and turned for a quick glance back at Carter. Sam lifted her eyes to him, and then looked away with a big grin on her face.

Daniel looked up into the rearview mirror at Jack who grinned and nodded. Then Vala turned completely around in her seat and gave Daniel a mean smirk.

Daniel responded with squinted eyes and a childish leer.

After they stopped for lunch, leaving Daniel with the bill, they climbed back into the vehicle. Mitchell took a backseat window; Sam crawled in beside him, and Jack beat Daniel to the seat beside Sam. Teal'c had taken shotgun, and Vala was trapped between him and Daniel, when Daniel came around to take over the driver's seat.

Jack turned to Sam. "I talked to Landry, he said for you guys to take a couple days down time, don't rush back."

Mitchell groaned. "That could prove to be dangerous with this bunch…. Sir."

With a soft laugh, Sam pretending to stretch, leaning closer to Jack.

It remained quiet, but pleasant in the SUV. Mitchell took a cat nap, and Jack and Sam held hands hidden on the seat between them.

They were nearly home when they had to stop again. Everyone got out to stretch. Vala and Sam headed for the ladies room, while Mitchell and Teal'c went to find food and Jack inspected the selections in the outside drink machine. Daniel was left to pay for and pump the gas.

This time Mitchell took up the driver's seat with Sam and Jack in the front, leaving Vala having to sit between Teal'c and Daniel in the back seat. She frowned, but not wanting to cause a scene she relented and stayed put.

Twenty minutes down the road, Daniel moved over with a weary sigh. Vala shoved him with the heel of her hand and Daniel snapped his head around and eyed her threateningly. She returned his glare with one of her best.

"ColonelMitchell," Teal'c's voice seemed to explode in the quiet SUV.

Mitchell flinched, "Yeah, Teal'c?"

"Please move the vehicle to the side of the road. Turn off the engine and wait for further instructions."

Mitchell looked at Jack who only shrugged, then he did as instructed.

Teal'c got out, walked around the front of the SUV to DanielJackson's door, opened it and literally snatched Daniel out of the car.

"Ha!" Vala spat out toward Daniel.

Teal'c came back to the car and dragged Vala, squealing indignantly, out and placed her right in front of Daniel.

Sam's eyes went round as saucers, Jack watched intrigued and Mitchell thumped his head on the steering wheel, repeatedly.

Daniel and Vala glared hatefully at one another.

"We will remain in this location until you have come to a pleasant and equitable solution." Teal'c returned to the SUV, stood beside the vehicle, locked his hands behind his back and watched the traffic zoom past.

Jack wanted none of that. He put his arm on the back of the seat, leaned over and whispered sweetly in Sam's ear. "I'm sorry, I was a real ass."

Sam leaned into him. "Me too." She whispered back, nearly giggling.

Mitchell's face went totally blank, he blinked, tried to mentally stick his fingers in his ears and do the humming thing.

Outside the SUV Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran stood, lips sealed and eyes flashing, mere inches apart. Vala turned her head away.

Daniel's voice trembled as he spoke. "I wouldn't even know how to begin to tell you how much I wish I could take every word back. And if you don't know that I didn't mean those hateful, lying words, then I am doomed. I can tell you this. I was frightened and guilty and overwhelmed with fear of nearly losing you. I've only felt that horrid desolation once before and I couldn't stand the thought of it happening again. And I thought that it had. I never, ever-ever wanted to go down that path again. The thought of living within that dark and horrifying place, the place where you would never again bound into my arms, never drive me senseless with your happy chatter, never make me lose my self control, make me laugh or make me cry, shattered me. If life is about lessons … I've learned mine. If there is the slightest chance you can forgive me, that we can try again, then you will save me from something far worse than death. Because, Vala, I would rather die than lose you."

She lifted tear filled eyes to his. "I knew, Daniel, I knew you didn't mean those things." She kissed him sweetly, softly, upon his trembling lips. His arms wrapped around her, pulled her closer. They stood wrapped in each others arms for a long time before Daniel lifted her chin and kissed her. Vala's arms went around his neck and she kissed him back. It was a long and passionate kiss. In the vehicle Mitchell thumped his head on the steering wheel once, leaving it there while Sam squeezed Jack's arm and Jack kept his crinkled grinning eyes on the couple.

Hand in hand Vala and Daniel returned to the SUV. Daniel no longer cared what his team thought. Yes, he'd learned his lesson.

"Thanks, Teal'c" Daniel clasped Teal'c's arm in the traditional Jaffa style.

"You are most welcome."

Back on the road, everyone started talking at once with the exception of Mitchell, who drove in silence. He'd garnered way too much information about his team and tried unsuccessfully to block it out. 'Don't tell, don't ask' kept looping in his mind, over and over.

When the car quieted down, Mitchell spoke. "My Aunt Tilly used to say…"

"Aunt Tilly?" Both Sam and Jack questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, Granmaw's sister, Aunt Tilly used to be something of a movie buff and she would quote movie lines. She had one for every occasion, but her favorite was Laurel and Hardy, "**'**Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into.**'** I think that's how I feel about spending 'down' time with you guys."

Jack looked out the window, grinning, "Life is like a box of chocolates, ya never know what you're gonna get."

"Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Sam smiled at Mitchell.

Vala laid her head on Daniel's shoulder, "Love is never having to say you're sorry."

"I'll have what she's having." Daniel kissed the top of Vala's head.

There was a long pause before Teal'c spoke. "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master."

END - A great big hug and thanks to my beta's Mari, Aly and Sam!


End file.
